Drabble & Drabblet Prompts Request
by gussiegal5
Summary: I know I have the Avengers as the category but if you read the first 'chapter' you can see the fandoms that I'm willing to write in.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if anyone will be interested but I thought I might start posting drabbles and drabblets based off of prompts that you guys provide. I'm having some issues with getting my butt in gear and I figure this will be a nice way to try and get into the groove. I do have some stipulations of course. :)

Fandoms I Will Write For

The Avengers (Movie Verse)

The Dresden Files (Only up to Proven Guilty please)

Person of Interest (Up to Season 2)

Star Trek Reboot

The Phantom of the Opera (ALW Musical Version)

The Sentinel

Due South

Starsky & Hutch (The original series)

Supernatural (Only the first couple of seasons)

Squicks (I.E. Things I don't feel comfortable writing about)

A/N: I just want to add that just because I personally don't like them that doesn't mean I think there's anything wrong with them. They make me uncomfortable but if someone else likes them then more power to them.

Scat Play

NonCon (DubCon is totally allowable)

Vore

Chan

I'll add to this list if I think of anything else.

Feel free to prompt me for additional bits on series and fics I've already written. I prefer writing slash fiction but if you've got a great idea that involves a het couple, bring it on! Although please remember that these probably won't be terribly long fics. So a couple of sentences/words + your preferred pairing would probably work best as a prompt.

Well that should be everything hope people are willing to participate. :)


	2. Chapter 2

An AU where people have the ability to shift. Finch is a feline and Reese is a canine.

It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke.

A wereserval and a werewolf walk into a bar.

One waits at the door and the other goes to a free seat.

Finch eased himself gently onto a barstool next to a brunette in a purple dress and gratefully nodded when the bartender suggested the on tap beer and he let himself sigh long and low before he took a sip of the bitter brew. As he let his eyes apparently wander he caught sight of a pale hand pour some sort of powder into his drink and he had to restrain an irritated hiss.

John's growl was no where near as restrained. The young woman who was leaning in close to Finch's side pulled back abruptly when she heard the noise and turned to meet glowing eyes. Shifters were a well known if rare phenomenon and a lot of less than reputable government agencies weren't above snatching them up wherever they could find them.

Reese had hoped that because of Finch's injuries they would let the werecat be. Apparently that wasn't going to stop some of the shadier organizations and John easily recognized Ms. Swan as one of the cities foremost collectors. Lifting a pale eyebrow the pretty woman perched her chin on an upraised fist.

"Something wrong darling?"

"Delilah."

That eyebrow furrowed as Delilah studied the man in front of her more carefully before her eyes widened.

"Well you've certainly gone up in the world." She leaned close and inhaled deeply. "Good to see you've managed to drag yourself out of the bottle."

John's smile was sharp and unkind. "You can go to hell." "John?" Finch's voice was soft and his eyes gleamed and caught the light as he let himself shift slightly.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'd skip that drink she's probably laced it with something." Finch's smile sharpened as he let his fangs begin to lengthen as well. "Oh definitely. Did you catch that Detective Fusco."

"Yep." The bulldogwere said as he leaned over the bar where he had been mixing drinks. "On camera and very obvious. Hi lady, you're under arrest."

The pretty young woman's face tightened and twisted as Fusco came around the bar and pulled her hands behind her back to be handcuffed. Reese let himself slip back towards the door with Finch right on his heels and he let himself shift completely once they had hit the darkened streets.

He let his tongue loll and he stiffly put his front legs down in an invitation that he could see made Finch uncomfortable before the younger man finally gave in with a roll of his eyes. The crowd parted easily enough for the odd pair, and although all eyes were on them Reese let himself relax and gambol along easily. It wasn't everyday he could get his feline pack mate to join in on the fun and he planned to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
